A typical camera for mounting on a vehicle has a lens member, an imaging element, a circuit board and housing members that connect together. In particular, for certain applications, such as for some applications wherein the camera is rearwardly facing and is mounted in a rear panel on a vehicle, there can be relatively severe space restrictions for the camera. However, other vehicular camera applications also impose space restrictions on the camera. Additionally, some cameras are relatively complex assemblies that are expensive, and can suffer from reliability problems due to the number of components and the number of individual electrical connections that are associated therewith. In particular, some cameras have a front housing which holds a circuit board and a rear housing which mounts in a tight alignment with the front housing member and which houses electrical connectors (i.e. pins). At the distal end of the rear housing member are the terminals of the pins, which connect via a cable assembly to another component in the vehicle. At the front end of the rear housing member, a jumper is typically used to connect the front ends of the pins to the circuit board. This solution is used because it accommodates variation in the positions of the pins in the rear housing member and in the positions of the points on the circuit board intended to connect to the pins.
It would be advantageous to provide a camera that addresses one or more of these considerations.